The invention pertains to fasteners and particularly fasteners suitable for woven cloth as well as non-woven fabrics which in recent years have become more common. The prior art includes a variety of fasteners which do not require sewing to the fabric and also a variety of mechanisms for fixing such fasteners to the fabric. More specifically Neeley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,462 issued July 14, 1970 shows a fastener which appropriates the use of a staple and a button having two corresponding apertures for cooperation with the legs of the staple. The patent also shows a stapler mechanism for fixing the portions of the fastener together. Similarly Elliott, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,518 issued Apr. 20, 1915 shows a fastener having what might best be considered a staple which is clinched through the cloth. The apparatus shown in these patents in general involve the use of elements for the fastener which are manually positioned. Such manual positioning is not desirable because of the time involved particularly with the increases in labor costs which have been occurring since the development of the apparatus shown in the patents referred to.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus in a method for feeding elements of a fastener in an automatic manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus in a method for feeding portions of a fastener in a manner which is simple and inexpensive.